leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW084
| ja_op=None (TV broadcast) / (DVD) || ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=2 | art=夏目久仁彦 | art2=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2 (Japanese: 激闘タチワキジム！VSホミカ（後編） Fierce Fighting at Gym! VS !! (Part 2)) is the 84th episode of the , and the 741st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2012 and in the United States on October 20, 2012. Blurb The Virbank Gym battle rages on between Ash and Gym Leader Roxie! Ash has finally managed to knock out Roxie’s powerful Koffing, but it soon becomes clear that her Scolipede is just as powerful, as it makes short work of Ash’s Leavanny. He has three Pokémon left to Roxie’s two—but the numbers advantage doesn’t necessarily mean Ash has the upper hand! Next up is the Fire-type Pignite, who has an advantage over the Bug-type Scolipede—and in a fiery battle, switching between Flame Charge and Flamethrower, Pignite manages to take Scolipede down! But Pignite has been hit with Toxic, and it’s badly poisoned...at least until Roxie generously offers it a Pecha Berry to cure the poison. Roxie is down to just one Pokémon left: her enormous Garbodor. The battle between Garbodor and Pignite is a wild back-and-forth exchange, and Roxie’s fans never stop cheering her on—so Iris decides Ash needs some moral support, and she and Axew start cheering for him! After Garbodor eliminates Pignite with a powerful Hyper Beam, Ash sends out Palpitoad...but their bout doesn’t last long, as Garbodor’s combination of Gunk Shot and Venoshock proves to be overwhelming. Ash calls on his final Pokémon—it’s Pikachu, of course! Pikachu’s speed keeps it out of Garbodor’s reach for some time, but the big Pokémon eventually manages to grab Pikachu and land several direct hits with Double Slap—which triggers Pikachu’s special Ability, Static! Garbodor is paralyzed, giving Pikachu an opening to attack. But before too long, Garbodor shakes off its paralysis and tries to turn the tide again. To lift Ash’s spirits, Iris breaks out the face paint and recruits Cilan to her cheering squad, and their drumming and chanting are loud and clear over Roxie’s rowdy crowd! With that morale boost, Ash and Pikachu battle back with a series of crackling Electric-type attacks, and with one last Electro Ball, Garbodor is down and out—and Ash has won the Toxic Badge, putting him directly on the path to the Unova League! Plot 's Gym against Roxie continues, with her having already taken out two of his Pokémon before getting knocked out by his . However, Roxie has sent out to follow up, who instantly struck Leavanny with . Badly poisoned and nearly unable to stand, Leavanny fires an which Scolipede dodges, and Roxie orders a , trapping Leavanny in rocks. Scolipede launches a that hits Leavanny head-on, knocking him out. Billy Jo taunts Ash having only half his team left, but Ash remains confident that they can win, sending out . Cilan remarks that Pignite is a great matchup against Scolipede for type. Ash orders , but Roxie catches on that Ash is attempting to boost Pignite's speed while dealing damage, and counters with . The sound waves end up being disruptive enough for Pignite to break Flame Charge. Pignite fires , but Scolipede dodges again and poisons Pignite with Toxic. Ash encourages Pignite not to give up and calls for . Pignite manages to stand up despite the poison, launching his pillars of fire that bathe Scolipede in flames, knocking it out. Roxie surprises Ash and when she tosses Pignite a Pecha Berry, curing him of his poison, saying that it wouldn't be fun facing a poisoned opponent. Cilan is impressed at how Roxie is using the crowd in her favor, making for a truly uniquely flavored Gym. Iris isn't impressed and briefly runs off. Roxie sends out her third Pokémon, , which Ash scans. Ash orders another Flame Charge, but Roxie orders Garbodor to dodge, which it does by pushing against the ground with its arms and extending them, shocking Ash's group. Garbodor then lands on Pignite, sending its weight down on Pignite. Garbodor then grabs Pignite from underneath it and uses on it. Cilan is amazed that Garbodor can extend its arms infinitely, pointing out that this will make it difficult for Ash's attacks to connect. Ash calls for Flamethrower, which Garbodor dodges in the same way, but as this happens Ash orders a . Pignite slams itself into Garbodor's extended arms, causing the Trash Heap Pokémon to come crashing down. Ash orders Fire Pledge, but Roxie orders Garbodor to block it using its extendable arm. Garbodor then blocks Pignite's fist from connecting with the floor, stopping the move, before proceeding to strike Pignite with Double Slap. Billy Jo rouses the crowd again, and Iris reveals herself to have brought along a ceremonial drum (much to Cilan's surprise) to cheer for Ash. Ash is happy that Iris is cheering for him, and orders a Fire Pledge from Pignite. Roxie counters with , blasting through Fire Pledge and knocking Pignite out. Roxie remarks that she doesn't just stick to Poison-type attacks and techniques. Ash sends out as his fifth Pokémon; Cilan once again points out the type advantage Ash has. Ash orders a , but Garbodor once again dodges in the same way. Roxie compliments Palpitoad for the strength of his Mud Shot before calling for another Hyper Beam, which Ash counters with , cancelling it out. The water spray causes Pikachu to briefly take notice of , who has been watching the battle; it quickly hides itself with invisibility. Ash orders another Mud Shot, but Garbodor responds with , launching a trash bag that meets Mud Shot head-on. The trash bag bursts to release poison-coated garbage, striking Palpitoad and poisoning him as well. Roxie follows up with as Garbodor soaks Palpitoad in green goop, shocking his system. Ash is stunned at this latest development as Cilan explains that Venoshock deals a lot of damage if the target is poisoned. Garbodor launches another Venoshock, dealing heavy damage to Palpitoad and fainting him. Ash finishes up with as his final Pokémon. Roxie again compliments Pikachu's cuteness while Ash says that Pikachu is strong, and ending things with equal numbers is alright with him. Cilan and Iris are worried that Ash is down to his last Pokémon. Roxie begins by ordering Double Slap, and Garbodor sends its arms out to lash at Pikachu. Ash orders continuous dodges with Pikachu weaving in and out of Garbodor's arms, causing Garbodor's arms to tangle up! Roxie is surprised at this new development as Pikachu uses , hitting Garbodor in the face. Garbodor tries to attack again, but Pikachu dodges and fires to knock Garbodor over. As Garbodor gets up, Ash orders an , but Roxie has Garbodor swing its arms to throw Pikachu off, and orders a flurry of Gunk Shots. Pikachu is cornered by the flying exploding trash bags, and Roxie calls for Garbodor to grab Pikachu and pin him to the ceiling before releasing, letting Pikachu plummet into range of Double Slap and unable to counter. The crowd cheers Roxie on as Ash falters, unable to think of a way out. Distressed and angry, Iris drags Cilan off for another plan that Cilan is initially very unnerved with. After continuous Double Slaps, Garbodor notices that its arm is somehow getting numb. Roxie orders for another Gunk Shot that hits, poisoning Pikachu. Ash is extremely worried at this point but much to his surprise, Iris and Cilan cheer him on with a pair of ceremonial drums and their faces all painted up. The sight encourages Ash and Pikachu as the latter manages to stand up. Roxie orders Garbodor to use Venoshock. Garbodor tries to attack, but suddenly Garbodor gets surrounded in electricity and becomes unable to use Venoshock which shocks Roxie. Roxie's band members note that Garbodor has been paralyzed, but they wonder how did that happen. Cilan shouts that has taken effect after Garbodor's Double Slap had hit Pikachu so many times, thereby severely hampering its movements. Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt which Garbodor unwillingly takes. Roxie calls for Venoshock. Garbodor attacks, but Ash orders Pikachu to use . Garbodor's Venoshock is unable to stop Electro Ball until the attack finally hits Garbodor, knocking it out. The stunned referee declares Ash the winner of the match. Ash rushes onto the field to pick up his poisoned Pikachu, while Roxie retrieves Garbodor, handing him a Pecha Berry for Pikachu. Iris and Cilan congratulate Ash on his win, and Ash thanks them for the encouragement, though somewhat bemused by their face paint. Roxie is somewhat disappointed and surprised that she's finally lost, but nonetheless awards Ash with the as her band and fans all cheer him on. Meloetta is visibly pleased at the result and flies away. Major events * continues his Gym with Roxie and wins, earning himself the and thus completing his requirement for the Unova League. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Roxie * Billy Jo * * Boy * Referee * Audience Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Roxie's) * (Roxie's) * ( ) Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo / ** hijacks the Live Caster from at the beginning of this segment. They took over Professor Oak's role of taking charge of an eight-week movie-related promotion that gave fans a chance to win prizes. ** Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear a mission from either Jessie, James, or . Ten random callers among those who picked the Team Rocket member with the most callers won a copy of . * This two-part episode marks the first time an episode has had its dub title leaked before airing in Japan, as two days before this episode aired. * The usual "To be continued" is omitted and replaced with "Next time... A new beginning!" ** This is the first time this message is used on an episode that is not the final episode of the current series. * This marks the first time Ash has not collected exactly the same Badges from the games the saga was based on, receiving the Toxic Badge instead of the as his final Badge. ** Earlier episodes of the showed that the final slot in Ash's badge case was intended to hold the Legend Badge, implying that he was originally intended to challenge Drayden last, just like in , only for this to be changed with the development of the sequels. * This is the first time Ash's Palpitoad has appeared on-screen since Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, 34 episodes ago, when he previously fought in another Gym battle. * This episode marks the first time Ash battles a Gym Leader prior to their debut in a game, with this two-part episode debuting just over a week prior to the release of Pokémon Black and White 2. * This is the last episode of Best Wishes season 1. The following episode starts "Best Wishes! Season 2" arc. * Iris and Cilan's face paint used motifs of fire and lightning; possible references to and . In addition, Iris is assigned the motif of lightning - in the games, Iris is the Gym Leader faced in Pokémon White version, of which Zekrom is its mascot. * In this and the previous episode, Roxie says "Let's turn it up to eleven", referencing the movie . Errors * In one scene, the background appears over Roxie's hair. This error was fixed on the Japanese DVD version. * In the scene right before Roxie sends out Garbodor, Scolipede's icon on the scoreboard represents that it is still in battle although it had already been changed to represent its defeat. * When sends out , points out that Palpitoad's move's' are super effective on . However, Palpitoad only knows . * The Toxic Badge appears to move slightly during the scene where Ash announces that he has obtained it. * At one point, Cilan's eyes have sclera. BW084 error.png|Roxie's hair error Dub edits In other languages |de= |nl= |fi= |el= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 084 Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Es rockt in der Vapydro-Arena! (Teil 2) es:EP746 fr:BW084 ja:BW編第84話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第84集